


rather waste some time with you

by IAmStoryteller



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Law and Luffy are hooligans no matter the universe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Pre-Relationship, Promises, Spoilers for the Manga, Whirlwind Romance, meeting in detention, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A LawLu collection of shorts, featuring canon divergence and AUs stories.





	1. Knight in Shorts and a Straw-Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Law hadn’t wanted Straw-Hat-ya to know he had been captured. Naturally, no one listens to him.

“TRAFFY!”

Law heard Luffy long before he saw the reckless rubber-man. Sighing, Law leaned the back of his head against the wall of the cell. There was a reason why he didn’t want his crew to tell Luffy that Law got captured by the shogun, because Luffy would come running headlong into danger to rescue him. 

Of course as soon as Luffy showed up, the careful plans were out of the window, but the scraps of the plans must be carried out. It was why Law didn’t want Luffy to break into the shogun’s place. 

Ten minutes later, a long ten minutes later, Law was gifted with the sight of his allied captain and pirate husband (he’s still not sure how that happened, but Law was going with it because you only live once) busting up the cell door. Luffy was dirty, bruised and bloodied, somehow he lost his shirt, and only had the remains of his kimono bottom. His infamous hat was hanging by the string around his neck and Law’s Kikoku at his side.

“Traffy! Are you alright,” asked Luffy, coming over and fishing the key out of a pocket.

“You shouldn’t have come, Strawhat-ya,” replied Law, with a sigh. “I would have escaped sooner or later.”

Luffy gave him a look. “But, Traffy! You’re my special person!” 

Sighing again, he stood up. Law took his sword. “Don’t say that out loud! And that’s not the point. I’m sure that you’ve screwed the plan with whatever you were doing out there, but honestly, this was too reckless.”

Luffy grinned. “Don’t worry so much, Traffy! Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for us.” 

Law shook his head, relenting. “Fine.”

Luffy wasted no time and man-handled Law so that he was being carried over Luffy’s shoulder. “Let’s go!”

“I’m not hurt, you dummy,” scolded Law, but Law was numb to Luffy’s antics that he didn’t get unsettled as he did back on Dressrosa. And personally, Law didn’t mind being carried by Luffy (but he would never in a million years admit it out loud) because it was Luffy.

Luffy ran to the nearest window to jump out of it. Law was proud of himself that he barely screamed this time. At least, he didn’t have to suffer the jump of the Zou elephant, he probably would have died of a heart-attack.

Once they were safely on the ground, Luffy did thankfully put Law back on his feet, so that they could run, as they had a large force of the shogun and Kaido’s men appearing. 

While they ran, Luffy started to laugh. “I gotta lot to tell you. Oh, I found a bunch of warriors when I was in prison work camp to help us!”

“Not surprising,” retorted Law. He used his ‘room’ ability to get rid of some pesky enemies that caught up to them. 

“Oh, and I learned some new fighting techniques so I’m definitely gonna kick Kaido’s ass!” Luffy stretched his neck backwards and snapped back head-butting opponents, knocking them out.

“Fantastic.” Law unsheathed Kikoku and cut through more enemies that came out to bother them while they were running to some sort of location. Dismembered body parts littered the streets.

“Big Mom’s on Wano, though, so we might have to fight her too,” grinned Luffy, punching the remaining people that Law missed.

“What? Oi, Luffy-ya, what do you mean Big Mom’s here too?!” 

Luffy laughed. “Shishishi, you worry too much, Traffy.”

“It’s not funny. I feel my blood pressure skyrocketing.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Zoro, Momo’s sister, and some weird guy got us swords for all the samurai and ninja,” said Luffy. “We are totally gonna do this!”

Law sighed. “If I get gray hair, I’m going to look old and then you’re going to leave me for someone younger.”

Luffy laughed. “Nah! You’re stuck with me until we die.”

“Joy.”


	2. Don’t all great high school stories start in detention?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law’s a senior and Luffy’s a junior, they had never crossed paths before until one fateful detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have no excuse for this.

“Get in there, you hooligan,” screamed frustrated the Principal of Grand Line High, Akainu Sakazuki.

Monkey D. Luffy, age 16, rolled his eyes and merely listened to the cranky principal who was always on his case. Gramps had been getting on Luffy’s case about the phone calls home. Gramps did not want to hear Sakazuki’s bitching. Wearing flip-flops (which he was he was constantly reminded was against school dress code for safety reasons), jeans, his favorite red t-shirt, and his straw hat (that his Uncle Shanks gave him, and also against school dress code because no hats), he entered the detention room.

There was only one other person in the room, a senior that Luffy had seen in the cafeteria and halls but only in passing.

“Trafalgar, feet off the desk, and don’t you dare go to sleep,” barked Akainu.

“Yeah, yeah,” drawled the senior Trafalgar, with a scoff.

“You two hooligans are to sit in here in silence and do your homework,” ordered the principal. “I’ll be back in five minutes to call your respective guardians.” 

Once the coast was clear, Luffy rolled his eyes. He was supposed to meet his friends at Franky’s garage and he definitely didn’t want to do his homework without Robin explaining everything over again for him. Luffy grinned at the senior. “Hey, so I’m gonna leave.”

Snorting, the senior replied. “Oh yeah, how exactly are you going to do that?”

“Window.”

Suddenly alarmed, the other teenager stood up so that Luffy finally got a good look at him. Geez, he was good-looking, visible tattoos peeking out from his school uniform and intense gold eyes. “Idiot, we’re on the second floor.”

Luffy grinned, moving towards the window. “Well, it’s not that far.”

“Strawhat-ya, you are nuts,” said the senior.

Luffy blinked at him. “What? Oh, that’s not my name. I’m Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you!”

“I know your name,” replied the tattooed senior. “Oh, I’m Trafalgar Law.”

“You gonna escape with me, Traffy,” asked Luffy. He was busy opening the window as Traffy introduced himself. If Traffy was going to have a nickname for Luffy, then Luffy was going to give him a nickname in return.

“Considering I don’t have homework and I don’t want to sit here for an hour. I guess I should go with you, so you don’t die,” said Traffy. Luffy figured he would not be a rule-follower considering Traffy was in detention just like Luffy.

“Shishishi, you’re funny.”

“And you’re ridiculous. Are we going or not?”

Luffy liked this guy.

_~_~_~_~_~

“GARP, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR NOW, SENGOKU?!”

“YOUR GRANDSON IS CORRUPTING MY GRANDSON.”

“BAHAWAWAWA. IT’S THE OTHER WAY AROUND, DUMBASS!”

“WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?! YOUR GRANDSONS NEVER WERE INTERESTED IN ROMANCE BEFORE THEY MET EACH OTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!” 

Luffy was too busy laughing to be embarrassed while his new boyfriend Traffy was beyond mortified as Cora and Shanks attempted to break apart Sengoku and Gramps from fighting each other. Dadan was the one screaming all the profantities.

“Geez, you two broke the adults, huh,” said Ace, entering Dadan’s Bar, with Sabo and Koala entering short after him. The three college students plopped down in the seats to watch the show. “What did you do, anyway, Lu?”

Makino came out from the backroom. “Oh, only those two making out in front of the bar. It was kind of sweet.”

Ace and Sabo made a face. 

“Oh great, this guy was his romantic awakening,” said Sabo, shaking his head.

Ace rolled his eyes. “As long as you don’t hurt my brother, we’ll be good, Sengoku’s grandson.”

“Shishishi.”

Law buried his face in his hands, blushing profusely and Luffy thought it was beyond adorable for such a cool guy. He really liked Traffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More humorous than anything.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence, Post-Wano, With the defeat of Kaido and Big Mom, technically the Strawhat-Heart Alliance was over because that was the original agreement between the two captains. Law had accepted this as fact. Luffy, on the other hand, had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't have anything to do with the first short, btw.

The alliance was over. 

Law accepted the fact that once the two crews left the Land of Wano, the Heart Pirates and the Strawhat Pirates would be technically de-facto enemies again. Just because Law needed to actually fulfill his end of the agreement to help Luffy take out Kaido, it didn’t meant that Law was going give up a chance at finding One Piece. He liked Luffy, and the Strawhats and he was grateful for everything they did back in Dressrosa. Law and his crew were leaving tomorrow morning, he had decided earlier.

He would be a little sad to have to part ways as the Grand Line was vast and it was possible not see people again for years.

Life would move on and that was just fine.

Well, it would be fine, if Luffy didn’t have other ideas.

“But we’re friends!”

Everyone had been enjoying the big celebratory party for defeating Kaido, Big Mom, and the Shogun, freeing the Land of Wano, and the new bounties (once the Navy finally showed up because they always do). Then, Nico Robin had to bring up the fact that the original alliance agreement between Law and Luffy was complete. And Law knew that she definitely did it on purpose for her own amusement. He respected the move.

Law sighed and replied, long since giving up denying that he and Luffy were friends, “Strawhat-ya, the alliance is technically over once we leave the shores of Wano. Nico-ya is correct. Just because we took down a warlord and two Emperors together doesn’t mean that I’m giving up One Piece. I’m still a captain with my own crew.”

Luffy pursed his lips together, and pouted. “I mean, yeah, it’s no fun if you’re not competing with me, but! Traffy, we’re still friends!”

Law’s eye twitched, as he heard the snickering from both the Heart and Strawhat crews. The people of Wano were too busy being thankful that they were free to bother with the two pirate crews huddled together, talking despite the celebrations. “We won’t be enemies, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’d rather be friendly rivals, anyway.”

“Yeah, but…” Luffy was struggling to find the right words. Law could see the concentration in his face. Then, Luffy blurted out. “But I’ll miss you.”

Law’s face immediately heated. “What nonsense are you talking, Strawhat-ya? You can’t just say things like that!”

“Ooh, we should give the captains some space,” teased Penguin.

Then, Usopp chimed in. “I knew it.”

Law glared at everyone else, daring them to say anything. Penguin and Usopp wisely shut up. And the two crews decided it would be, in fact, best to leave the two Worst Generation captains to their own devices. There was a party going on, after all, and there was food and booze to consume.

“It’s true, though. I really will miss you, Traffy.”

Law grumbled. “Don’t say shit like that in front of everyone else. And besides, the world is a big place and there’s more than enough adventures to occupy your time, Strawhat-ya. You won’t miss me, not really.”

Luffy glared at him now. Law averted his eyes as Luffy snapped, “Don’t put words in my mouth, Traffy. I will miss you, no matter what. We can visit each other.”

“We can’t go out of the way to meetup, that would stall both of our journeys,” said Law, ever practical and realistic. He sighed. “You are the only one with a person on your crew that can read the Poneglyphs so I have to make my own way to Raftel. You understand that, right?”

Luffy looked to be digesting the words. “Okay, I get it. But…”

“Strawhat-ya,” started Law.

“Even when we leave Wano, we’re friends and rivals, even though we’re not in an official pirate alliance anymore. And if we go on our ways, then you have to make me a promise.”

“Depends if it’s reasonable and doable.”

“When I become Pirate King, we’ll meet up again and go on adventures together again. Promise.” Luffy held out his pinky.

Law was slightly dumfounded. “Really? I’m no fun, Strawhat-ya, why would you want to go on adventures with me?”

Luffy looked at Law like Law was the biggest moron in the world. “Because I want to…_Promise me._”

The other captain was just so sincere and insistent. Law didn’t quite know how he felt about it. He didn’t know what Luffy meant by any of this, if Law was reading it wrong, if Luffy just wanted to go and cause chaos with Law again or if it was something deeper. Law was anything but impulsive, however, Luffy made him do stupid and reckless things, or rather brought that part of Law out more. Even if Luffy just wanted to be friends forever or if this was a proposal of another kind, Law realized that it didn’t matter.

Because he would actually miss Luffy and isn’t that the damnedest thing.

“I promise. I promise that when _I_ become Pirate King, we’ll meet up again and go on adventures together again,” said Law, smirking, hooking his own pinky finger around Luffy’s and shaking on it.

Luffy grinned. “Shishishishi, I can’t wait until then. We’ll see who gets there the fastest!”

“You’re on,” said Law, grinning. _“Luffy-ya.”_ Luffy’s eyes widened slightly, as Law never used Luffy’s first name out loud before. Law turned away, walking off to find some booze because he really needed it after talking about his alliance, his friendship or whatever it was that he had with Luffy.

“OI!” Suddenly, Luffy’s rubbery body slammed into Law, causing them both to topple over to the ground. “You called me by my name!”

Out of spite for the pain of crashing to the ground with another person on top of him, Law replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Strawhat-ya.”

Luffy gapped. “You don’t play fair, Traffy!”

“Well, we’re both from that generation, aren’t we,” Law replied, echoing the same words Luffy said to him on top of that Dressrosa palace.

“Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“Thank you. So are you. Now get off.”

“No.”

“My back hurts.”

“Well, I’m comfortable.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“You always say that.”

“Because you need to be reminded.”

Luffy fell silent for a moment and Law wondered if he fell asleep. 

“Strawhat-ya?”

“Do you have to leave tomorrow morning?” The question is quiet, almost drowned out by the sound of the partying people.

Law patted Luffy’s head. “Yes.”

Luffy finally got off him and grabbed Law’s arm to drag him to the banquet tables full of food that Sanji and the other cooks prepared. “Okay, then, let’s eat!”

“Sure, Luffy-ya, sure.”

“Traffy, you said my name again!”

“I did not.”

Before another spat broke out, everyone in the vicinity of the two just screamed, “OH, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, JUST KISS ALREADY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm pretty sure that Luffy proposed.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	4. A Phone Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy can't sleep. He knows someone else who can't sleep either.
> 
> Or
> 
> a late-night conversation between two pirate captains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute short

The sound of Luffy’s barefeet echoed against the planks of the Thousand Sunny. It was the middle of the night and his crew was sleeping away (except Robin, who was up in the Crow’s Nest on watch, she liked her late-night reading quiet time). Luffy found that he woke up yet again in the middle of the night.

Nightmares were stupid. He entered the kitchen. A plate of cookies were out there with a note from Sanji that told Luffy that it was for Robin or Nami. Still, he grabbed a cookie, and sat down at the bar counter, where you could sit and Sanji would make you his taste tester for new recipes. The fridge was locked because Luffy knew that once he started eating, he’d eat the entire supply of food. Sanji would be pissed. And Nami would be more so because that meant spending more money on food that she budgeted.

Luffy dropped his head on the bar counter and banged it several times.

He wanted to be sleeping. 

Making a raspberry noise with his lips, he spotted the Transponder Snail shelf. They had several connecting them to various allies (like the Minks, samurai in Wano, Sabo, and Iva-san) and friends (like Shirahoshi, Vivi, and Rebecca). Luffy grinned. He knew one person would be up in the middle of the night. He stretched his arm to grab the Heart Pirates’ Transponder Snail.

“Hey, Traffy, you awake,” he said into the speaker, not too loud to bother either of their crews.

Immediately, Luffy heard a weary sigh and Luffy grinned. He was right. Traffy was awake, probably reading some boring medical book. 

_“Strawhat-ya, you do realize it is the middle of the night? Why aren’t you sleeping?”_

“You answered, so you’re not sleeping,” responded Luffy. “What are you doing?”

Traffy sighed again. _“Recording the day’s events in the ship’s log, Strawhat-ya. Why are you bothering me and not one of your crew?”_

Luffy opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again. Why didn’t he go wake up Usopp or someone? “Oh, we had a big fight against some Navy today. Everyone’s tired.”

_ “So you were attacked by the Navy today, too? Hmm, that’s…interesting. But you are surprisingly considerate for your crew, but not me?”_

“Because I knew you would be up! If you slept like more than 2 hours a night, I’d be surprised, Traffy,” said Luffy. He remembered when Traffy was traveling on the Thousand Sunny. The older pirate captain did not sleep much, and usually out on deck, despite the offers of a hammock in the guys’ room. “You nap on Bepo during the day, anyway.”

_“Ah, well, you got me there. Is everyone alright?”_

“All good. Chopper took care of any little injuries,” replied Luffy. “What else are you going to do?”

_ “Wow, you really are that bored. After I finish the ship’s log for the day, I was going to, uh, do a puzzle.”_

Luffy laughed. “Shishishishi, Traffy’s going to something fun-boring. Makino used to get me to do puzzles with her, but I don’t have the patience.”

_“What the hell is “fun-boring”?”_

“Well, it means that you and Robin and Nami and Chopper like to do things that are boring to me, but fun for you guys,” replied Luffy. “Puzzles, reading, map-making, writing, studying, all that kind of stuff.”

Traffy replied, _“I see. Well that checks out for your kind of logic. And are you raiding the kitchen? Blackleg-ya will kick your ass in the morning.”_

Luffy looked over at the half-eaten plate of cookies. “Eh, no, only eating the cookies were left out. It’s fair game.”

_“Hah, right. He’s still going to kick you.”_

“Shishishi, you’re probably right, Traffy,” laughed Luffy.

_“Why did you really call me, Strawhat-ya?”_

Luffy whispered. “Nightmares.”

_“Ah. I don’t suppose you want to talk about it.”_

“No. I don’t. Can we, uh, just keep talking for now?”

Without missing a beat, Traffy responded, simply, _“Tell me about what Navy ship you ran into today?”_

“Okay!”

_~_~_~_~_~

Sanji was always the first up in the morning to get started on breakfast. He should have noticed that Luffy was not in his hammock but he was too busy planning the day’s meals in his head. Luffy was sleeping on the kitchen floor. There were cookie crumbs on his face and the Heart Pirates Transponder Snail in his hands.

“Goddamit Luffy,” huffed Sanji. He took out a cigarette and lit it

His first instinct was to kick Luffy away and scold him for eating Nami and Robin’s cookies, but then heard something from the speaker of the snail.

_“Don’t be too hard on him, Blackleg-ya.”_

Sanji sighed and wrested the Transponder Snail from Luffy’s sleeping grasp. Once nothing was in his hands, Luffy rolled over and curled into a ball, snoring away, oblivious to anything in the world.

“When did he fall asleep?”

_“About two hours ago. I just came back on, figuring you’d be waking up to start breakfast.”_

“Idiot captain. Sorry about him, Trafalgar,” said Sanji, taking a drag of his cigarette again. 

_“It’s fine. I was up anyway. Bye.”_

Sanji shook his head. Those two really did deserve each other, didn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	5. A Photo is Worth a Thousand Words (or Maybe Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lucky photojournalist got THE picture of the Pirate Era and the world promptly loses its collective shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the time that someone caught Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy and Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law in a heated lip-lock after a battle and its front page news. The world wasn’t ready.
> 
> This was super fun to write. Hope you enjoy it!

{Insert your favorite picture of Luffy and Law kissing, unabashedly, after a battle, and stupidly in love}

“Vice-Admiral,” yelled Coby, running into Garp’s office. Garp had been stuffing his face of ramen, while Sengoku bitched at him about Sakazuki again, but these days, he rarely heard Coby sound so frazzled. The boy came a long way, not that Garp would ever tell him. 

“What,” Garp asked, as Coby threw tomorrow’s newspaper on his desk. 

“This just came in for verification before printing,” said Coby, panting with exertion. “Look at the front page. It’s Luffy!”

Garp sighed, heavily, wondering what trouble his grandson got into now, especially after the whole fiasco of Wano. He picked up the paper and his jaw dropped. “Holy motherfucking shit. Sengoku, you gotta see this.” He handed the paper to his best friend.

The former Fleet Admiral took the paper and looked at the picture on the front page. He coughed, “Oh, shit. This is real? I can’t even…”

“Sabo is going to lose his mind,” said Garp. He burst out in uncontrollable laughter. “BUWAHAHA, I never expected that grandson of mine to fall in love, BUWAHAHA, this is the greatest thing ever! Oh, I wish I could see Dragon’s face.”

Sengoku was pale. “Oh, my God, we’re going to be related.”

Garp just laughed some more. “BUWAHAHAHA!”

“UH…sirs, should we okay it to print for tomorrow’s early edition?”

_~_~_~_~_~

“NO. NO. NO. FUCK NO. LUFFY, NO! WHY THE CREEPY HEARTSTEALER?!?! WHY,” cried Sabo. The copy of the day’s paper was crumbled in his hands, while Koala tried to calm him down. 

“Luffy’s a pirate and he’s nearly 20. It was bound to happen,” said Koala, ever the voice of reason.

Sabo shook his head. “Why couldn’t it have been the orange-haired navigator or the mermaid princess or hell, Boa Hancock?!!? Any other guy would have been fine too! But no, my brother just has to go for the older, tall, dark, handsome, creepy heart-stealer doctor with a tragic past!”

“I mean, what did you expect? Luffy and the Surgeon of Death have been allies for a year,” said Koala, sighing. 

“ALLIES DON’T DO THAT,” said Sabo, shoving the paper in front of Koala’s face. “Where’s Dragon-san?! Has he seen this?”

“Boss-man is staring off into the distance, brooding, right now,” commented someone in the room, watching Sabo have a breakdown over his little brother growing up. “And calm the fuck, Sabo, it’s not the end of the world. They’re Worst Generation pirate captains who are long-term allies, of course, they’re fucking each other, I don’t know what you thought was happening.”

Sabo froze, jaw dropped.

“Oh, great, ya broke Sabo,” complained Koala.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

Makino finally reached Dadan and her bandits’ house up in the mountains, carrying a basket of food and some booze, but in her other hand, the newspaper was clenched. “Dadan-san! Dadan-san, you have to see today’s paper!”

“Oh, Makino, what’s all the fuss,” complained Dadan, who clearly was hungover, but still she came outside to greet Makino. Makino stopped to catch her breath as she handed the paper to the wily old bandit woman. Dadan unfolded it, narrowed her eyes and snorted. “Well, I’ll be damned. I suspect once he becomes Pirate King, he’ll be bringing his man around then. FELLAS, get breakfast ready! Make some for Makino.”

“Yes, Dadan!”

Makino was smiling brightly, settling down near Dadan. “I’m so happy that Luffy found someone. I remember the Heart Pirates’ Captain from the other papers. He’s Luffy’s ally.”

“Heh, I hope that handsome lad can keep up with Luffy, that ragamuffin,” said Dadan, plopping herself down on the ground. “Luffy grew up into a fine troublemaker. Wonder what Ace would think?” Dadan and Makino traded looks.

“I think that Ace would be happy but unable to cope with Luffy not being a kid anymore, you know. You think Sabo is gonna give Mr. Heartstealer a shovel talk,” asked Makino. She handed Dadan the bottle of booze.

“Well, if Sabo don’t, I think Luffy’s got a long line of people willing to do so,” said Dadan. “But, from the looks of this picture, I don’t think we gotta worry.” Dadan smirked. “That’s my boy, going for what he wants.”

Makino grinned. “They both look happy.”

“That they do, Makino that they do.”

_~_~_~_~_

“Should we stop her?”

“I don’t think that we can.”

“She’s making a doll of Trafalgar? Is she going to be performing Black Magic?”

“We should get Elder Nyon, Marigold.”

“Yeah, I think we should, Sandersonia.”

_~_~_~_~_

Vivi giggled, happily, as she spread out the paper on her bed in the royal palace of Alabasta. She loved getting newspapers, especially when the Straw-Hats were in the paper. She missed them terribly, but she loved hearing about the adventures from the paper, but also from the occasional letter from Nami. 

From Nami’s letters, Vivi already knew about Luffy’s relationship with the Surgeon of Death. However, because it was Luffy and Vivi knew her Captain well, she almost didn’t believe Nami when the navigator told Vivi that Luffy was head-over-heels in love.

But clearly, he was.

And clearly, the sentiment was returned.

Vivi squealed happily. “I’m so happy for you, Luffy.”

_~_~_~_~_

“Oh! I’m so glad it worked out for Lucy,” said Rebecca, smiling at the paper she was showing her father and her aunt. The three were having a quiet lunch together, while King Riku was busy with kingdom dealings, when the news coo arrived with the later edition of the morning paper.

Aunt Viola almost choked on her food, while Kyros patted his sister-in-law on the bag. Voila said, “Uhh, you knew about this, Rebecca?”

Rebecca nodded. “Lucy, I mean, Luffy told me all about Trafalgar when we were in the Coliseum. They were just allies when they were here, but to Luffy, that meant they were friends. But I could tell that Luffy really, really liked Trafalgar. And after the big battle, um, well when Luffy came to get me from the Palace, he told me that he was going to be honest about his feelings, just like I should!”

Rebecca’s father coughed into his hand. “To be honest, Voila, I suspected it myself.”

“Well, of course, I knew! I just didn’t think you two knew,” exclaimed Aunt Voila, shaking her head. “This is not the first time I saw these two kiss, you know.”

_~_~_~_~_

“Goddamnit, Shanks, stop. You are not going to go murder Trafalgar,” said Benn. He, Yasopp and several other members of the Red-Haired crew were physically restraining Shanks from taking their ship and going to find the Polar Tang. Shanks had been muttering death threats, exuding large amounts of Emperor’s Haki, since he saw the paper. “Luffy is not a kid anymore! I know it’s jarring, but Luffy can make his own decisions. He does have a crew that looks out for him.”

“You gotta admit. He’s definitely got good taste,” commented one of their female crewmates, well out of the way (because they weren’t stupid enough to get in Captain Shanks’ way, like Benn and the guys, apparently). “And it’s not like you have any room to talk, Captain.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” snarled Shanks.

“You and Benn, dumbass” retorted another female crewmate. “The level-headed older pirate and the gung-ho reckless younger pirate? Sound fucking familiar? Don’t be a hypocrite, Cap.”

“That’s different!”

Benn sighed. “Shanks, you’re being unreasonable. They both have good points.”

“But it’s Luffy!”

“And Luffy can take care of himself, well, for the most part. Let it go.”

“Never!”

Benn sighed. “How about we celebrate our Anchor finding love with another troublemaker? After all, life is too short for pettiness.”

Finally, it got Shanks to stop struggling against Benn, Yasopp and the seven other male crew members. “Damnit, fine. But if he breaks Anchor’s heart, I’m killing the fucker.”

“And I’ll help.”

“We’ll all help, but you gotta let Luffy live for himself!”

“Fine,” Shanks grumbled. Somehow, Benn did not think this was going to be the end of the situation.

_~_~_~_~_

Otama giggled. Wano was finally got newspapers from the outside world and she was glad to see Luffy on the front cover. She was so happy to see that her big brother Luffy was doing well. And she was glad that he and Dr. Traffy made up! Otama knew that they hadn’t wanted anyone to know but they were arguing with each other throughout their time on Wano, up until Kaido and Big Mom were defeated and it was only when the Navy were evaded, that the two Captains snuck off to talk in private.

Her curious kunoichi nature made her want to know what was going on, so she followed them, sneakily, that not even their Observation Haki picked her up. 

They were arguing about their alliance.

From what Otama understood was that Dr. Traffy was leaving and Big Bro Luffy didn’t understand why. It wasn’t until she heard Big Bro Luffy blurt out, angrily, “Because I’m in love with you, stupid” to Dr. Traffy.

She had known that it was some grown-up conversation going on, but she wanted to make sure that her Big Bro had been alright. Then, unfortunately, she never got to hear the rest of the conversation because she got pulled away by Miss Nami and Miss Robin.

Otama giggled to herself. 

She was glad that things worked out.

_~_~_~_~_~

“Well, I suppose Trafalgar was not wrong when he said that he was the one that was being taken advantage of,” said Vice-Admiral Smoker, sighing. “I honestly didn’t expect this to happen. Straw-hat doesn’t strike me the type to be interested in that kind of stuff, at all.”

Tashigi cleaned her glasses, and put them back on her face before replying, “Well, it makes sense.”

“Why do you say that, Tashigi?”

“When Trafalgar saved Straw-Hat at Marineford, it proved something to Straw-Hat. Whatever it was, it made Straw-Hat agree to the alliance, which brought them to Dressrosa, where Straw-Hat saved Trafaglar, making them even. But then they continued to be allies, even goes as far to take down two Emperors, and begin gunning for the third one thereafter,” said Tashigi. “Essentially, they are equals. Worst Generation Captains, both exceptionally powerful in their own ways, but Trafaglar has years more experience than Straw-Hat, but Straw-Hat is closest to One Piece because he has Nico Robin on his crew.”

Smoker huffed. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. This just means that they are more dangerous now.”

“Oh, yeah, basically.”

_~_~_~_~_

Mostly every one of the Heart and Straw-Hat crews were dying in laughter, teasing both their captains, once the paper arrived. Robin was the only one not overly excited but she was rather amused. She had one copy of the paper in front of her, and she was busy cutting out the picture on the front. It really was a lovely picture of her Captain and his ally. She needed it for the album for the wedding that surely was going to be planned after they found One Piece.

She hummed, happily as she overheard Luffy and Law off to the side away from the chaos. Law was embarrassed and sulking and Luffy only felt a little bad about kissing Law in public. They were so cute. Law was trying to nap, using Bepo as a pillow, while Luffy badgered him for attention.

“Come on, Traffy, please…”

“Let me die in peace, Strawhat-ya.”

“Traffy, no! I told you I’m sorry.”

“I’m dead. I can’t hear you.”

“Traffy! Knock it off!”

“No, go away.”

“You’re the worst!”

“So are you!”

“Hey! I need that hand!”

“OI! Watch it!”

** _SPLASH_ **

“MOSS-HEAD, IT’S YOUR TURN! FETCH THE IDIOTS OUT OF THE WATER!”

“Fuck!”

It was truly a glorious day and a picture really was worth a thousand words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into One Piece as a fanfic writer, surprisingly. I've only been reading and watching One Piece since 2005, lol.
> 
> Luffy is hard to write.
> 
> Law is too.
> 
> I feel like they are a bickering married couple most of the time, lmao. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.


End file.
